Going back
by Lilyflower.Prongs
Summary: Harry doesn't know if anything is going to the same again after defeating Voldemort. What's he going to do next? What will happen to him, Ron and Hermione? What happens to Hogwarts?


Chapter 1 – _Loss_

After the battle of Hogwarts that had been the scene of two utterly different souls Harry and Voldemort who have been connected for sixteen years, when Voldemort set out to kill every being that was a part of the Order of Phoenix a organisation formed by Albus Dumbledore to protect everyone from Voldemort in 1970 but on the thirty-first October Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to try and Kill James and Lily Potter who had just had a beautiful son who they called Harry James Potter on that night, Lily casted a spell on Harry and sacrificing herself but after Voldemort used the killing curse on lily he turned his wand on Harry and said in a strong proud voice the curse _Avada Kedavra_ but the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort himself butonly leaving Harry a lightning bolt scar on his forehead but when all this happened part of Voldemort's soul latched itself on to the only living thing that it could find HARRY and that's why Harry could speak parseltongue and why Harry can look into Voldemort's mind a part of Voldemort lived in.

Harry for sixteen years but was only distorted by Voldemort himself only a few hours ago without knowing what he just did but harry only knew about this when Severus Snape was o his death bed and gave Harry a very important memory that told Harry why Him and Voldemort were connected and what Harry had to do and with Harry knowing this he did what he had to do in order to protect and save the wizarding the world and the muggle world as well from a evil person who thinks that by killing people he will come immortal and for Harry to save the muggle and wizarding world, Harry had to witness friends and family being murdered right in front of him but Harry knew that death was following him along the way to destroy Voldemort but at the end of the battle it only just came to Harry how much innocent had been spilt over something that had gone on over sixteen years and because someone wants to be immortal and absolute power over the wizarding world and the muggle world but Harry believes that no one should have that much power over everything in existence and because of his he felt that he to challenge and defeat the Voldemort but also so he can avenge everyone really of a soulless being who kills people for his own personnel gain and also on a personal level to avenge his parents of this Dark wizard.

Harry walked into what used to be the great hall but what looked liked was a hospital with friends and family standing around dead or wounded Harry was walking around, Harry saw that there was a lot people grieving of lost ones but every now and then Harry saw a few people Smiling and giving hugs Harry thought this was because Voldemort had been destroyed just a few hours ago but then Harry stopped in his tracks because out the corner of his eye he could his best friends cuddled up all he could do was smile as Ron had driven him crazy as he kept talking about Hermione but not really telling the person who should really know Hermione and harry had also heard that Hermione was driving Ginny crazy because she kept talking about Ron.

But then something occurred to Harry where was he going to live he couldn't go back to live the Dursleys as they had gone into because harry knew that would be the first place Voldemort would go looking for Harry and also they made his life their unbearable when he was their but annoyed Harry the most was that he could have gone and lived with Sirius but because he escaped from Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit and The ministry of magic wouldn't believe the fact that Sirius didn't do anything yeah he was their when it happened but he was framed by what he thought was his friend and as Harry thought about this he remembered the day Sirius died but what made it worse was the fact that Voldemort made Harry think that he had Sirius captured and torturing him but Voldemort knowing that Harry would want to come and rescue his Godfather and Harry also remembered the good times as well like in Harry's third year at Hogwarts when Sirius had asked Harry if he wanted to come and live him and laughed slightly as he remembered all too well what he replied to Sirius when he asked harry this "_Are you mad?, of course i want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can i move in?"_ and also he could remember when Sirius was reassuring him that he was becoming a bad person "_I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You are _not_ a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. And when all this is over we'll be a proper family. You'll see._" But this memory was interrupted when Harry accidently bumped into Neville still holding the sword of Gryffindor from when he killed Nagini one of Voldemort's horcuxes and his face was covered in cuts, scarps and burns Neville had the lot "Neville are you alright" Harry said "umm, w-what y-yeah" Neville mumbled not looking up from the ground

"Neville are you sure you ok?" Harry asked again wondering what Neville was thinking of

"It's just weird" Neville said looking up at Harry

"What's weird" Harry said curiously

" it's just that only a few hours ago we were fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters and now nothing it's all over all of us have grown up hearing stories about Voldemort and Death Eaters about people being murdered and now it's all over but it's good and it must be even weirder for you as you have been the one chosen to destroy the Voldemort, that's why it fills weird but a nice weird" and with that Neville back to looking at the gowned and walked off but Harry was thinking that Neville was right that it was weird and yeah it would be Weird for Harry has he has spent all his life connected to Voldemort to avenge his parents and everyone really of this soulless person who wants to make himself immortal and undefeated but know years of deaths and wars it was over.

Harry returned to thinking of where he was going to live but the only place that came into his head was the burrow but he didn't like having the weasleys looking after him like he was a lost lamb and no one which was partly true as all of his family were dead but he had his friends but still no home he was excepted at the Weasleys but he didn't like it as they did everything for him and Harry wanted to be able to look after himself but he had to admit that no one can do everything but harry thought he will go ask but in a minute as harry wanted to have some time alone as if he went and lived with the weasleys he wouldn't get much time alone which is one thing Harry liked to do sometimes so he could think and be at peace so with that idea in his head he thought he should look round because he hadn't been here for his seventh year but without realizing it he ended up in place that only a few years ago would have been moaning it was potions room as Harry used to hate Snape but after seeing a memory that Snape had given him when he was on his death bed and it showed Harry why Snape was so mean to Harry and why he Had something against Gryffindor and also explained how Harry and Voldemort were connected and their fate _"so when the time comes the boy must die"_ the words Snape said that he needed to tell Harry for him to know what to do but as went thought this in his head it a small tear ran down Harry's face as he remembered those who had lost their lives tonight Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey and so many others. Harry looked down thought what used to be Snape's old class room and noticed that it was getting dark and thought this would be best time to ask Mr and Mrs Weasley if he could stay with them for a while till he came up with a plan so with that he briskly walked back to the great hall to find them but when Harry got their everyone was camped out on stretchers sleeping Harry didn't realise the time till he walked around and found Ginny and looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was now twelve o'clock in the morning so Harry seeing that another stretcher by Ginny he laid their thinking that it was the beginning of a new day were no one would now live in fear of Voldemort and the death eaters but Harry knew that there would be some of his death eaters try and carry on his work but it would be very unlikely as most of them went into hiding when Voldemort came back three years ago and the rest would now be locked away in Azkaban prison but then the Dementors were on Voldemort side and they used to go around the grounds and suck every good filling every happy memory out of everything that moved it was not the nicest to be. New day full of possibilities Harry had been woken by the noise of people chatting and people dragging pots and pans around to everyone but he thought how could there be any food as he thought everyone would have eaten it all yesterday as the all had been fighting for two days in row. As he walked round the great hall everyone would come up to him and talk about the events that had been going on and then Harry looked out the corner of his eye and saw Professor Slughorn was still telling his stories even thought he had some nasty wounds on his face and in that moment Harry realised that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
